Cryptids
Loch Ness Monster The Loch Ness Monster (aka Nessie) is rumored to be living down by Loch Ness. There would have to be more than 1 to survive. One man claimed he saw something with his wife. He said it looked like a dinosaur with a long neck and tail, but shimmied away into the water before he could get out his camera. A famous picture was taken a while back. It got everyone excited. Two years later a friend of the man said he faked it using a toy submarine. Nessie believers say he is lying. Jersy Devil The Jersery Devil is a horse-dragon-bird like creature. People claimed they saw it in New Jersey. One man saw hoof tracks on his roof! Another said he saw it flying in the sky. He shot 6 bullets at it, but the Jersy Devil kept on flying. The first Jersy Devil sighting was at a cottage where a woman gave birth to her 13th baby (this was not these times). She saw the beast out the window, and dropped the baby. Amazingly, the baby lived. Later that year, another lady saw it holding her dog. She hit it with a frying pan, and it dropped her dog and flew away. Indian Giant Squirrel The Indian Giant Squirrel (aka Malabar Giant Squirrel or Giant Squirrel) is a very shy squirrel species. Not much is known. It has a long bushy tail that helps it keeps its balance. It can hang up side down and eat grapes like that. Its tail has a beautiful pattern. It was a cryptid in the 1970s. Its reality is confirmed. Kraken The Kraken (aka giant squid or colossal squid) is the only cryptid to be comfirmed in its existence. People thought there were sea monsters big enough to sink boats. This is true! Squid pieces and tentacles were found washed up on shore, but scientists wanted to capture a whole squid (or at least a picture of one). They managed to. It was hard. And bloody. Scientists studied the squid after they put it in their laboratory. They noticed it had sharp hooks at the end of it's tentacles. Krakens do exist. Chupacabra The Chupacabra has been "captured" by many men in the last century. NONE, I say, NONE of them are real. Most of them are just coyotes with a disease. The proof we have is that it killed chickens. The chickens had vampire marks on their necks. The Chupacabra only attacks spotted goats in groups of 3 or more, they say, and no other goats. Bigfoot/Yeti Bigfoot (aka Yeti, Sasquatch etc.) is an OLD cryptid. Some people saw him in northern California. Here's a story. A year ago, a man and his friend were looking for Bigfoot. They split up. One guy heard a loud scream. I heard this scream online. He said it couldn't have been made by a person. It was like no other. He turned around and saw Bigfoot about 30 feet away. He ran to his friend. He was at the lake. He told him what he saw. He was astonished. The man's horse was taking a sip. He turned around to see Bigfoot 25 feet away from him! He was whipping the horse. It wouldn't budge. Then he noticed Bigfoot had come closer, and is now peeking out from a tree! He also noticed he/she has something on his face. Either fruit, or blood. So the man just jumped off the horse and ran. The horse followed. Megalodon The Megalodon is practicly a giant great white shark. The average great white shark is about 10 feet long. The Megalodon is about 15 times the long! That's 150 feet long! This is the only cryptid we know DID exsist. It exsisted when dinosaurs lived over 300 million years ago. The difference between the Megalodon and the Great White Shark is the Megalodon is way bigger, and a darker black. The Great White is more of a gray. Another difference is the eyes. The Megalodon's eyes are more like a human's eyes, when the Great White's are more round, and dark. in this photo, there is 2 Megalodons, and 3 Great White Sharks. The eyes give it away. See so yourself! To conclude this paragraph, this cryptid is not comfirmed! SCARY CRYPTID BELOW HEY KIDS! THE NEXT ONES SORTA SCARY SO DON'T READ IT! Slender Man Slender Man is a 200 year old cryptid and it is the most scary. It is noted that he kills people. he is 18 feet tall and whoever sees him is never found after that. He has 4 octopus arms instead of normal arms. He has a more whiter face than normnal and he has no mouth, no eyes, and no nostrals on his nose. He usually is seen wearing torn clothes. Often tuxs. They made a video game about him too. DON'T LOOK THIS UP AT HOME KIDS! IT'S SCARY STUFFS! Category:Future Event Category:Non-PuffleVille related